


tu ce l'hai questo coraggio?

by rareandbeautiful



Series: skam italia moments [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Coming Out, in teoria 2x08, in un futuro prossimo, martino's pov, momento madre figlio, seconda persona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: "È un ragazzo"leggete i tag e le note per capire meglio, bacini





	tu ce l'hai questo coraggio?

**Author's Note:**

> allora, mi sono immaginata questa scena un centinaio di volte e anche se so che molto moooolto probabilmente la avremo ciò non mi ha impedito di scriverla.  
> se avete visto skam vi dico che questa scena l'avrei collocata nell'ottavo episodio, il giorno prima della famosa clip dell'hotel. siamo sempre al sesto episodio però io sta cosa avevo proprio bisogno di scriverla.  
> io non scrivo quasi mai e non mi reputo nemmeno brava, anzi. però è sempre bello condividere pensieri.

Hai appena finito di lavare i piatti, tua madre ti ringrazia con un bacio sulla guancia. Tu le sorridi. Ti senti bene con te stesso, le cose stanno andando bene ultimamente, e sei felice. Il cellulare ti vibra nella tasca, è un messaggio di Niccolò.

  
**_Domani aspettami all'uscita da scuola. Ho una sorpresa <3_**

  
Sorridi ancora e tua madre lo nota.

"C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?" ti chiede con un sorrisetto.

  
"Cosa? No..." rimetti il telefono in tasca e distogli lo sguardo.

  
Lei non dice altro ma ti scruta ancora un po'. Ti senti un po' in soggezione e il cuore ti batte forte nel petto. La tua testa è un casino di pensieri. Cosa vuoi fare? Dirle la verità? O fare finta di niente? Le volgi uno sguardo, e lei è sempre lì che aspetta qualcosa. Chiudi gli occhi e prendi un respiro. Ce la puoi fare.

  
"Beh... diciamo che... mi sono fidanzato"

  
Rimani neutrale. Lei ti sorride.

  
"È una cosa bellissima, tesoro" ti mette una mano sulla guancia "sembri felice"

  
"Lo sono"

  
"Come si chiama?"

  
Ecco. Ti senti l'aria che ti manca. Non ce la fai.

  
"È importante saperlo?"

  
"Beh no... però mi piacerebbe sapere chi è"

  
Hai paura. Tanta. Ci vuole così tanta forza per dire la verità? Senti il cuore scoppiare.

  
_Tu ce l'hai questo coraggio, Martino?_

  
La guardi negli occhi, sperando di trovare un po' di quel coraggio che ti manca. La sua mano è sempre sulla tua guancia e senti il contrasto tra il suo calore e il tuo volto freddo. Ti senti tremare.

  
"È un ragazzo" dici con la voce quasi spezzata.

  
C'è un attimo di silenzio in cui ti passano per la testa migliaia di pensieri, perchè lo hai detto, non potevi tenertelo per te, adesso le fai schifo, che razza di figlio sei? Ti salgono altrettante emozioni che avevi represso fino a quel momento; la gola sembra chiudersi e gli occhi ti si riempono di lacrime.

  
Poi lei fa un sorriso che non ti ricordi di averle mai visto fare. Allarga le braccia e ti prende per le spalle, costringendoti ad abbassarti e stringendoti contro al suo petto.   
Le lacrime iniziano a scenderti per davvero e nascondi il tuo viso, ti aggrappi a lei.  
Senti le sue labbra sulla tua guancia, e cerca di tranquillizzarti sussurrandoti. Non capisci bene cosa ti stia dicendo, perchè è come se fosse tutto ovattato.

  
Si stacca leggermente per parlarti chiaramente.

  
"Amore... io ti voglio bene. Te ne vorrò per sempre. Non dubitarne mai"

  
Annuisci mentre lei ti asciuga le lacrime.

  
E tu, dopo tanto tempo, torni a respirare.


End file.
